The story of the vampire queen/Chapter 1
The story of the vampire queen i woke up at ten o clock the moring. I got up out of bed and looked out my window longingly. it was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and the sky was blue as bear in the big blue house. I stepped back from the wnidwo and looked at me small r4oom with only a bed and cupard and compturer. i hated it. In case you didn't know, my full name is Ariana Erehaha SilverDove Seagull, Princess of Vampires. My father is Aro the vampire king and my mom was human so i am half. i stopped groweng at age 15 which was two months ago. one day when i was nine years old a vampire rougue man came to my dad and said he would kill me if dad didn't step down so dad had me adopted into the Charleston family because they wiouklfd risae me human. they were nice i suppose but i had been a princess for nine years and was used to being treated as such. i put on my clothes of blue pinafore and knee high socks, kind of like what alessa gillespi wears in silent hill. my hare is long and black and also i have red eyes with blue contacts and a pretty slender form. today was going to be a bussy day for me. my mom and dad (only the pretend ones) are going to go and a six month cruse aropund rthe world which they won on a danceoff, ew. so i was going to be living with dad's friend Richard Thorn who lives in Chagaco, which is only like 3 hours away from where we lived. "Come on Ariana lets go! mum shouted lo9udly at me like the unicorn dancing with the elves. i walked downstairs angrily. mum had packed my pag full of clothes like all my pritty dresses and shit so it was all good. my mum was like really nice but she wasnt as nice as my really mommy. i put on ALL MY JEWELYRY and got into the car. "BREAKFAST ROLL!" mom shouted and we were off. we drove for a long time you see dad was alredy at the airport (but not dad dad other dad) and we had to go quig to CHigaco. When we arived. i stepped out and looked at the house the huge Thorn Mansion theat was quite big bigger than ever. i knocked on the door kindly and four people ansered it by turning there nob. first there was a aman and a woman what hugged me gently like a dove and two boys one was sexah and the otherone waqsnt. "You may be Ariana it's a plesure to meet u," sed the blonde one, Mark. "i hope you like it here." "yes im sure it will be moderately comfortable" i sad in distain. the bruneete one came over "dont keep him all to yourself mark" he said and shook my hand with extreme caution. "my name is Damien!" he assured me. "i'll be very nice to you" he reminisced. "so anyway darling i'll have to go and also text" mom. then mark asked me what kind of room would i like. "dont be so stupid mark u know we have already pick out a room for her," said Damien in a voice that was very lovely. we all went upstairs and ann was carring my suitcase which was hevy. my room was smaller than my room at home but bigger than my room at home it was as pritty as it could be considering the fact that mark decored it for me. i saw the bed which was black and the pink curtens and tellow dancing tablecloth. "oh Damien it's so uninviting" i said. damien shook his hed and me sadly. "i know i know i'm so sorry Ariana." mark looked sort of sad. richard said, "if you want to unpack we will let you beee. lunch is at twoo of clocks also corn beef snanwchss rifght?" "yah tht's fine good bye" i shouted quietly. i unpacked all my clothes and flopped onto my bed. i got all my books out and lined them in order of publication becase i am a princess. then i went down for lucnh. "so ariana you;ll be staying with meself and mark and the milatery accedemy we jet off next monday aight" said damien lookgng at me like he had seen an angel dallling. "alright so like" i anskered kindly. i had to trow out my corn beef sandwhich because i realysed it was cold and i only like hot stuff mmmm yes. then i decided to take a nap. Characters *Ariana *Aro (mentioned) *The rogue man (mentioned) *Ariana's mom *Ariana's dad *Richard *Ann *Mark *Damien Notes Chapter 1